My Mate
by SnowySilence
Summary: Inuyasha finally tells Kagome how he feels. But he thinks she's too good for him... COMPLETE
1. Part 1

Part 1  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You're leaving, right? This time for good?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, it doesn't have to be for good. I mean the well will still work. I can come back any time to visit." Kagome smiled with more confidence than she felt.  
  
"What's the point? The Shikon no Tama is all put together, Naraku's dead, Miroku's curse is gone, Sango's brother is back to normal and they're going back to their village to rebuild, Shippou is going to stay with Kouga and his pack, and Kikyou is at rest. What the hell is the point in coming back?" Inuyasha glowered at her.  
  
"They're my friends. I want to see them again. I want to see you again, Inuyasha. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Just the fact that you live in a completely different era than us. You shouldn't have been here in the first place. If that damned demon hadn't dragged you here two years ago, NONE of this would have happened . . . " Inuyasha sighed, and looked off into the distance.  
  
"I'm glad that I was brought here. I'm glad that I made such wonderful friends—"  
  
"I'm not!" Inuyasha whipped around and glared at her.  
  
Kagome just stared at him. "I didn't realize my presence was such a burden on you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Dammit, Kagome, I love you! I can't bare to lose another person that I love! And you're talking about jumping back and forth through time and visiting like that's good enough! It's not good enough! Either stay here or go home and don't come back! I can't stand to have you so close, but so far away . . . " Inuyasha seemed to realize what he had just said, and fell silent.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard. Inuyasha, in love with her? He had always treated her like she was more of a pest than anything else. But he just said that he loved her. Kagome's heart started to swell with happiness. She had loved him for so long and never thought that he would return her feelings. This was the moment of truth. Her moment to tell him how she felt, too.  
  
"If that's the way you feel, Inuyasha, I guess I'm going to have to stay here." Kagome smiled at him. "Because I love you, too."  
  
Inuyasha just stared. "You do? Why?"  
  
Before she could respond, Inuyasha rushed forward, crushing her in a tight embrace. "You really mean that? You're not just saying that, are you?"  
  
"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned at her. "I love you, Kagome, and I'll do everything in my power to make you happy." He leaned forward and kissed her. They spent the night in each other's arms, taking joy in being together, and loving each other. As they laid together, exhausted from the night, Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, "You are my mate, forever. Ai Shiteru."  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Kagome woke up the next morning, Inuyasha was no where to be found. Sighing, she headed back to camp. Shippou bounced up and into her arms. "Good morning, Kagome! Where were you all night?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Out with Inuyasha. Has he come back to camp yet?"  
  
Miroku and Sango noted the blush. But before Miroku could comment, Sango slapped a hand over his mouth and cleared her throat. "No, he hasn't. Will he be coming to say good bye before you leave?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm staying here. I do have to go home to get some things, but I'm staying here with Inuyasha."  
  
Sango could feel the hentai grin form on Miroku's lips behind her hand. She yanked her hand away as if she were burned. Miroku looked at Sango, grinning broader.   
  
"I take it you and he, er, confessed your feelings to each other?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome understood his meaning and flushed a deep red. All she could do was nod. She cleared her throat. "I better go find Inuyasha."  
  
"That won't be necessary. I'm right here."  
  
Kagome turned and smiled at him. But he didn't return the smile. In fact, he just stared icily at her. Kagome frowned.  
  
"Is something the matter, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I just came to say goodbye. Goodbye, Kagome. Enjoy the rest of your life." With that said, Inuyasha turned and started to walk into the woods.  
  
Kagome stared. What? Was Inuyasha telling her to leave? Why? He told her that he loved her and wanted her to stay with him. He took her as his mate. Kagome tore after him. "Inuyasha!"  
  
But he didn't stop. She grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? You said—"  
  
"Last night was a mistake, Kagome. I don't love you. Never have. I won't say I'm sorry last night happened. I enjoyed your body very much, but that was all it was. Nothing more. Now go home. I wouldn't come back, either. You might break the Shikon no Tama again, and I don't feel like traipsing all over the country again to clean up your mess." Inuyasha continued to walk away.  
  
Stunned, Kagome just stood there. He said it was all a mistake. He didn't love her . . .   
  
Tears burning her eyes, shaking with shame and humiliation, Kagome ran back to camp.  
  
"Kagome, what—"  
  
"Sorry guys, I was wrong. I'm not staying. I gotta go now. It was great knowing you all. Bye." With that, she picked up her backpack and ran to the well. She could hear Miroku call her name, but she didn't look back. She leapt down the well.  
  
"What happened? I thought she said she was staying." Shippou looked at Miroku. "What did that baka do now?"  
  
"I don't know, Shippou, but I'm going to find out." Miroku stood up. He went in the direction Inuyasha had walked. He soon found Inuyasha, sitting up in his tree, looking as if someone had died.  
  
"Mind explaining why Kagome left, when she said she was planning on staying here?"  
  
"None of your damn business, monk."  
  
"Dammit, Inuyasha, she loved you. Anyone with eyes could see it! And you love her, too! What in the seven hells happened?! Tell me right now, or so help me, I'm gonna drag it out of you!"  
  
Inuyasha remained silent for a long time. But then he replied, in no more than a whisper, "She deserves better than some half demon that has caused her nothing but headache after headache."  
  
Miroku was stunned. "You don't think you're good enough for her?"  
  
Inuyasha just sighed. He looked at Miroku. "I'm a Hanyou. I'm rejected by humans and demons alike. What kind of life could I offer her when I can't even make a home for myself? I told her I'd make her happy, and that's what I've done. When the pain goes away, she'll realize that this is for the best . . . "  
  
Miroku stood silent for a time. Inuyasha really thought he did the right thing. Stepping back, Miroku said, "I'm going back to camp. I'll see you later."  
  
He got no reply.  
  
Three Months Later . . .   
  
"Pregnant?!"  
  
"Yes, Kagome, pregnant. And about three months along, too. Congratulations." The doctor smiled at her, but seeing the look on Kagome's face, she frowned. "Kagome, are you all right? You did want to be pregnant right? If not, there are options—"  
  
"No! Er, I mean, It was just a surprise. I want to keep the baby." Kagome forced a smile.  
  
Kagome walked out of the doctor's office, stunned. Pregnant. She was pregnant. How could this have happened? She had thought she had the flu. Being nauseous all the time. What would her mother think? What would Grandpa and Sota think? She was only 17 years old!  
  
"Damn you, Inuyasha. This is your fault." Kagome growled under her breath.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, What do you think? I hope you like it. But this being my first fanfic, it might suck. But I did get two or three good reviews from my list. But what do YOU think? Let me know! R/R Please be kind. ~_~ 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
~*~*~  
  
At eight and a half months pregnant, Kagome was uncomfortable at best. She felt as big as a house, and the panic of knowing she was about to be responsible for a life was starting to kick in. Her mother, grandfather, and little brother had all been very supportive of her. But she still felt terribly alone.  
  
She had decided after the first doctor's visit that it would be best not to go back. What if the baby had dog ears like Inuyasha? How would she explain that? She didn't want to be in the Tabloids as the girl who had the half dog, half human child. She could hear the questions now. 'What kind of dog was it?' 'Were you always attracted to dogs, instead of boys?' 'Is the father your family pet?' Ugh. No, definitely not. She was not going to risk the doctor seeing little dog ears attached to her unborn child.  
  
Sighing, Kagome flipped through the little name book. She felt guilty she hadn't picked a name yet, but with all the things on her mind she couldn't concentrate on picking a name. But being as far along as she was, she supposed it was time to really get picking. She flipped to the "C's" and scanned for any potential names, when she landed on the oddest name she had come across so far. 'Chowder? Who in their right mind would name their child Chowder?'  
  
"Kagome, look what I found in the attic. It's your old backpack." Kagome's mother came into the room holding the big yellow bag that had been Kagome's traveling bag in Feudal Japan.  
  
Kagome took the old bag from her mother. "I thought I threw this thing out. Why was it in the attic?" Opening it up, Kagome saw that there was still clothing and bath things still in it.  
  
"There was still some stuff in it from your last trip and I thought that you might want to go through it. I'd hate for you to throw out something that you really want."  
  
Kagome pulled out a dress that was on top. "I didn't wear maternity dresses nine months ago, mom. Care to explain why you packed this full of stuff?"  
  
Kagome's mother sighed and sat down next to her. " Honey, I think it's time that you go back. Inuyasha has a right to know he's about to become a father. I know that he hurt you, but he deserves to know. And I think you already know this, but this child isn't meant to live here. Not in this time. It won't be understood, and will have a hard life. At least in the other time, the baby will have Inuyasha to teach him how to live."  
  
"Mom, you're forgetting that Inuyasha doesn't want me. What makes you think he'll want our baby?" Kagome scowled at her mother.  
  
"I'm not saying you can't come back. Just that you need to tell him. And consider the possibility of living there. This baby deserves better than living here and being a spectacle for people to gawk at." Her mother sighed. "I know you've had to think about this, Kagome. Don't you want this child to grow up happy? And with a father?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. Her mother was right, of course. She had been thinking along the same lines. And she did miss all the others, too. Miroku's lecherous smiles, Shippou sleeping on her pillow at night, Sango and their girl talks. Even Inuyasha and his "I'm tough" attitude.  
  
"Okay. I'll go back for a visit. But only a visit. I don't want Inuyasha to think I'm trying to force him to take us. And I will consider moving there." Kagome looked into her bag. "But don't you think I should wait until after I have the baby? I mean, I'm due in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Nonsense. Now is the perfect time. That way Inuyasha can be a part of the birth if he wants. It's a very emotional time and trust me, he won't want to miss it." Her mother smiled. "Besides, I don't want to risk you changing your mind."  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome was standing outside the well. She looked down. "Funny. I don't remember it being this deep."  
  
"Don't be such a wuss. It's always been this deep." said Sota, as he, too, looked down the well. He looked up at her and grinned. "Say hi to Inuyasha for me, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. Don't worry." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. She wrapped the thick woolen cloak around her as she leapt down the well. It was winter now, and it would be very cold in the past.   
  
She felt the familiar tingle as she passed through the time barrier and her feet touched lightly to the ground. I'm back, she thought. Her stomach lurched at the thought.   
  
She looked up to the top of the well, and saw that there were dark snow clouds moving above. Sighing, Kagome went to the task of climbing to the top. It was difficult, because of her large stomach. After huffing and puffing her way to the top, Kagome looked around. There was a light layer of snows covering the ground, but the wind whipped the snow all around. Pulling the cloak tight around her body, she headed for the village.  
  
By the time she had traveled the short distance to the small village, it was already dark. Kagome moved past the dark structures until she found Keade's hut. She moved to the door and knocked, hoping that Keade was not out on a house call.  
  
Moments later, the door opened and Keade stepped up to the door. When Kagome lifted her face, Keade's eye widened. "Kagome, is that you?"  
  
"Hi, Keade. May I come in?"  
  
"Of course, child. Please, come in. I'm sorry for my lack of manners." Keade shut the door after Kagome stepped all the way in. "It was just surprising to see you after all these months. Tell me, what brings you back after all these months?" Kagome slipped the heavy cloak from her shoulders and turned to face Keade. "Oh. I see."  
  
Kagome sighed. "The baby is Inuyasha's, but I don't want to see him just yet. I want to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippou first. Also, I was wondering if you would mind if I stayed with you for a while. I think I want to move here, but I have no where to stay."  
  
Keade smiled. "Congratulations on the little one. And of course you can stay here. I'll have the townsmen start on a hut as soon as the weather is nice."  
  
"Thanks Keade. I really appreciate it. Do you know where Sango, Miroku and Shippou are? I want to leave to see them tomorrow."  
  
"In your condition?" Keade's eye widened. "But you look like you will have the child any day!"  
  
"No, I have a couple of weeks yet. Besides, the exercise will do me good."  
  
"If you're sure. . . Shippou is staying with Kouga in the mountains still, although the little fox visits every once and a while. Miroku is with Sango and Kohaku in their village. I think he's helping them build a shrine there for the dead."  
  
"Why are they building a shrine for the dead? I thought that they were going to rebuild the town."  
  
"They were, but no one wants to live where a massacre took place. They have decided to move to this village after the shrine is finished."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll head for Sango's village first, then. I should get there in three or four days, depending on the whether." Kagome smiled at the thought of seeing her old friends. It had been a long time. She had missed them terribly.  
  
"Well, rest tonight. I'll pack some things you'll need for the trip. As well as things for the baby. Did you bring anything for the child? Clothes, blankets, diapers?" Keade looked at Kagome. Seeing the blank stare, she sighed. "You were planning to be back in your time for the birthing?"  
  
"Yes, but I guess I won't be, will I?"  
  
"Not if you visit the others, no. Don't worry Kagome, I'll make sure you have the things you need for the child."  
  
"Thanks Keade."  
  
Keade smiled. "Get some rest, now. You have a long trip in front of you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
^_^ What do you think??? Good? Bad? R/R PLEASE! ~_~ 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had been four days since Kagome had left the village behind. The weather had been fair, but with the snow, traveling had been slow. She estimated that she had at least another three days before she reached the Sango's village. And on top of that, a snow storm was starting.  
  
Kagome looked sideways at the shadow that was up in the tree to her left. It had been there since leaving the village. At first, it had scared her. Was it a demon? Had it come for the Shikon no Tama? No. Kagome now knew what it was. Inuyasha. He had followed her out. And was also making sure that she was safe. She had sensed other demons coming close, but hadn't seen one. Which meant that Inuyasha had taken care of them.  
  
But he hadn't approached. He just kept to his shadows. Which was just fine with Kagome. She was just not ready to see him yet. But the pain of knowing that he didn't want to even share her fire light and stay warm was just too much. Why? Why didn't he want to be near her? That's when the most terrifying thought hit her. Could he smell that she was pregnant? Did he know, and think that someone else was the father? Oh God.  
  
Kagome, with a lump in her throat and feeling stress cramps, looked straight ahead and continued to walk. She cleared her mind of all thoughts and concentrated on the landscape. It was just beautiful. The hills and mountains covered in snow. Kagome stopped. Her eyes widened. STRESS CRAMPS?!   
  
She couldn't be going into labor now! She was still supposed to have a full week! She quickly scanned for a shelter, any form of shelter. Kagome knew without a doubt that if she had the baby here, in the snow, that she wouldn't be able to move to a safer and warmer place. They would die. Kagome picked up her pace, searching wildly for any kind of shelter.  
  
She had been an idiot. She had been feeling these stress cramps since she had left the village and never once considered that she might be in labor.   
  
That's when the first wave of strong contractions hit her. Kagome fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. As soon as the pain subsided, another wave struck. She was going to have the baby any minute. She already felt the urge to push.  
  
Suddenly, strong arms pulled her off the ground and pressed her firmly against a warm chest. A blanket was pulled over her head and then they were off. She could hear the wind and snow howling past as they quickly passed through the land. Her savior didn't speak. He didn't have to. It was Inuyasha. He had saved her and their child.  
  
Soon they stopped. Inuyasha pulled the blanket off of Kagome's head and laid it on the ground. They were in a cave. He gently set Kagome down on the blanket, then hurried around the cave setting a fire, gathering snow in a pot and setting it to melt and boil. When he was done he came over and looked Kagome in the face.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Soon. The baby's coming now. . ." Kagome held her breath as another wave of pain passed. "How did you know?"  
  
"I could smell that you were with child. Kagome, is it. . ."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't finish. He really didn't want to know. He'd find out as soon as the baby came. He had known when Kagome had arrived. After the shock had worn off, he noticed the change in her scent. He knew she was carrying a child. It had been driving him insane these last few days. Was it his child? If not, was it that weakling human's, Hojo? If that was the case, why did she come back? But he couldn't ask her. He was afraid of the reaction she would have toward him. He couldn't stand for her to reject him, even if it was what he deserved.  
  
Kagome groaned, bringing Inuyasha back to reality. He was going to have to deliver this child. His or not. He bent low and set Kagome in the proper position, then looked to see how far she was. His eyes went wide. "The baby's head is out! Kagome, push!"  
  
He didn't need to tell her twice. Kagome pushed with all her might, a scream torn from her throat. But she felt the baby pass through. It was over. She fell back onto the blanket, gasping for air.  
  
Inuyasha caught the baby as it slid out. Then a slow smile came across his face. It was a boy. His son. The little baby had black hair like his mother, but little puppy ears like his father. The little one didn't cry, he just blinked up at Inuyasha, with big violet eyes. He yawned and Inuyasha saw two little points in the baby's mouth. Little fangs. And his fingers had little claws. He was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't feel well. I still feel like I have to push."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "It's the afterbirth. Let me set the baby down." Inuyasha turned and wrapped the baby in a towel from Kagome's bag, then set the infant down on the blanket next to him. He turned and looked down, ready for the afterbirth, when he saw it. Shock overwhelmed him. There was another head partially out. "Kagome! It's another baby! Push!"  
  
Again, Kagome bared down with all her might, and again the baby slid out. Inuyasha held the child close to him. "Are there any more in there?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?! You're the damned father! You did this! How many more did you put in there?!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. Of course that was a stupid question. Shifting slightly he put his hand on Kagome's stomach and pushed slightly. No, he didn't feel any more. He looked at the little bundle in his arms. This one was a girl. She had silver hair and golden eyes like his, but had human ears like her mother. She was like her brother in the way that she didn't cry. He put his finger in her mouth and felt the two little points that were her fangs. But her fingers were normal, human fingers with no claws. She was beautiful.  
  
"You have a son and a daughter, Kagome. Now rest. I'll clean them up. You sleep."  
  
"I want to hold them. Please, Inuyasha. I don't care if they're still messy." Kagome reached for her children. Inuyasha smiled and handed the little girl to her, then he picked up the little boy and moved next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome was crying. Her baby had turned into two precious children that were as perfect as she had hoped. This hadn't been the way she had pictured bringing them into the world, but this had been just fine. Inuyasha had been here to help her through it. And that was all she really wanted, even if she wouldn't admit it.  
  
Inuyasha sat there with Kagome, until she fell asleep. When she did, he moved the pups away from her and closer to the fire, where the snow was now melted and pleasantly warm. He unwrapped the boy and began to wash him. When he was done, he picked another towel out of Kagome's bag and wrapped him in it. He repeated the process with the girl. Inuyasha moved to Kagome and proceeded to clean her up as well. After they were all clean, he began to clean himself. He took off his outer kimono and rinsed the blood off of it.  
  
When he was done, he picked up the babies. They needed names. Kagome was bound to get mad that he was naming them, but here, in his time, the father picked the names of his children. And that was what he was going to do. If she didn't like it, tough.  
  
He looked first at the little boy. Despite the trauma of being born, he seemed perfectly content. "Kiyoshi." That was a good, strong name. And it was a name that seemed to already fit the boy. He looked like a Kiyoshi. He smiled it was a good choice.  
  
It was the girl's turn. She was so precious. His little one. He never thought he could love another as much as he loved Kagome, but this child, and Kiyoshi had managed to steal his heart in only an hour. "Aiko." He smiled. Another good name. Kiyoshi and Aiko. They were perfect names. Now, he just hoped Kagome thought so, too.  
  
He regretted sending Kagome away. He thought that he was doing the right thing. Had he known that she was pregnant, he never would have done so. Looking at the two pups, and then Kagome, Inuyasha swore a silent oath. He would be a better father than he had been a mate. And he was going to be the best mate to Kagome he could be. That was, IF she would have him back. But he would be the best father he could, no matter what.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He set the pups down next to Kagome and moved to the opening of the cave. They were going to be there a while. Kagome needed to get her strength back and they didn't have food. He looked back to his family and sighed. He felt like he was abandoning them, but he was just going to go hunting. "I'll be back soon. I promise." And with that, he leapt out into the storm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Finally! The Pups are born! ^_^ Bet you thought there would only be one. What do you think of the names? Not good? Should I choose some new ones? LoL R/R Please. All Comments are appreciated. And they encourage more writing! ~_~ 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
~*~*~  
  
A loud, piercing scream woke Kagome from her deep slumber. She jerked sharply, looking wildly around for the cause of the horrible, bone-grating noise. Her gaze settled on the little bundles next to her. Both were awake, but only the little black haired boy was shrieking. Her daughter, on the other hand looked as startled as she was. How could something so small make such a horrible sound?   
  
Kagome leaned over and picked up her son. She bared her breast and held him close so he could eat. When he finally found what he was looking for, he nipped her. Kagome winced. Ouch. That hurt. Babies weren't supposed to have teeth.   
  
"Now, what to name you. I hate to break the bad news to you two, but mommy was not as diligent as she should have been in picking names for you. Got any ideas for me?" Kagome looked down at her suckling son and then at her daughter, who appeared to be falling asleep again. "Not gonna help me, huh?"  
  
"Their names are Kiyoshi and Aiko."  
  
Kagome looked up. Inuyasha had just walked in, snow covered. He was carrying 3 rabbits. "Excuse me? You named them?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha sat down next to the little fire and began to clean the rabbits.  
  
"You didn't ask me my opinion."  
  
"I didn't need to. It was my right to name them."  
  
"Sit." Inuyasha did a face plant.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground and glared at Kagome. "I have EVERY RIGHT to name my children. You just said that you didn't have any names picked out. What's the problem?"  
  
"The problem, Inuyasha, is the fact that I'm their mother. They are my children, and, contrary to popular belief, you are NOT their father. A father is there THROUGHOUT the pregnancy, and doesn't send the mother of his children away like a piece of garbage. Sorry to disappoint you." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He had an extremely pained look on his face. Good. He should feel guilty. But he was right. She didn't have names for them, and despite the fact that he should have at least ASKED her what her opinion was, he had saved her the time it would take find the names. "However, the names aren't detestable, so I guess it's all right that you named them."  
  
"I'm honored." Inuyasha glared at her before turning away. He resumed cleaning the rabbits. "What I want to know is why you didn't come back sooner, like when you found out, maybe?"  
  
"Yeah, right. And risk you coming after me with those claws of yours, thinking that someone from my time fathered them? I don't think so."  
  
Inuyasha winced. Was her opinion of him that low? "I wouldn't do that. . ." he muttered under his breath.  
  
The time in the cave past swiftly for the next few days and Inuyasha and Kagome started a routine. Inuyasha would tend to Aiko when Kiyoshi would scream bloody murder when he was hungry while Kagome would feed him. After Kiyoshi was done eating, they would swap babies. Inuyasha would not let Kagome get up to do anything. She had gotten sick from being out in the cold weather and was still weak from childbirth. And the storm outside had only intensified in the days they had spent in the cave, so Inuyasha couldn't hunt.  
  
Worried that Kagome might get worse, and they would run out of food, Inuyasha had decided to move his new family to the closest place that he knew would be safe, warm, and had access to food. Kouga's den. Not the place Inuyasha would have picked under normal circumstances, but it was the closest safe haven, and Inuyasha was willing to swallow his pride to make sure Kagome and the pups were safe.   
  
So he strapped Aiko to his chest with strips of cloth and put his red kimono over the top. Then he strapped Kiyoshi to Kagome's chest and wrapped a blanket over the two of them. Inuyasha loaded Kagome onto his back, and then threw the heavy cloak over all of them. Making sure he had everything from the cave, he walked out into the storm, carrying his family.  
  
The weather was terrible, and Inuyasha quickly lost his sense of sight and smell. He stayed on a straight path, but there was no telling if he was headed in the right direction. He could only hope that he found the den soon.  
  
A short time later, Inuyasha felt a slight tug at his sleeve and looked down. He could just make out a slight form pulling at him to follow. Inuyasha sighed with relief. He allowed himself to be pulled to the right. The unknown guide led him to a cave about fifty yards over. As they entered the familiar smell of kitsune and wolf met his nose.  
  
"What the hell were you doing out there, Shippou? And why would you let this stupid little fox out there, Kouga? Are you trying to kill him? I assure you, pounding him into the ground would be more fun."  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Inuyasha. And your welcome for pulling you to safety." Shippou scowled up at Inuyasha. "And if you must know, I was out there for training. I have to get a better sense of direction."  
  
"In the middle of a blizzard?"  
  
"It's the best practice." Kouga grinned at Inuyasha, his usual air of arrogance showing on his face. "You couldn't find this cave by yourself, Inuyasha? Your nose stop working?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself straight. But before he could reply, a loud shriek filled the air. Shippou yelped and slapped his hands over his ears while Inuyasha and Kouga cringed. "What on earth was that?" Kouga asked, putting a finger in his ear and shaking it vigorously.  
  
Inuyasha went to his knees to let Kagome slide off his back. He helped her with the bindings holding Kiyoshi to her chest, then set to work on the bindings holding Aiko to him. Inuyasha slipped his daughter out from under his kimono and began to pace with her as Kagome set to work feeding their son.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Shippou and Kouga and nearly laughed out loud. Both were staring at Kagome and the babies, their jaws hanging open. "Kagome!" The little kitsune launched himself towards Kagome, but Inuyasha caught him by the tail.  
  
"Not so fast. She's feeding Kiyoshi, or didn't you notice the baby she's holding?" Inuyasha pulled Shippou eye level. "You leave her alone. She's sick." Then he dropped Shippou on his head.  
  
"Kagome. I'm so glad to see you." Kouga smiled at her over Inuyasha's shoulder. "I take it that this mutt is the father? My condolences. But they must take after you. They're beautiful." He lowered his face towards the little girl, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"How have you been Kouga?" Kagome smiled, seeing how the wolf seemed to like her children, even knowing Inuyasha was the father.  
  
"Just fine. I've missed you, though. You staying now, or are you going to leave again?"  
  
"Kagome's smile faded a little. "I haven't decided yet."  
  
Kouga glanced up at Kagome, then at Inuyasha. There was definitely tension between the two. "Why don't you guys stay with us until the storm clears? Come on, if we follow this cave, it'll lead to the back of my den. You can rest there until the weather clears." Kouga straightened. He looked Inuyasha in the eyes, seeing if he was going to protest. Inuyasha scowled, but said nothing.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Lead the way."  
  
"Uh, shouldn't you finish feeding him first?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Nonsense. I can walk and feed Kiyoshi at the same time. Besides it's cold here, and I want to go someplace warm."  
  
They began walking deeper into the cave, when Kagome stumbled. Inuyasha, who was watching her every move, quickly handed Aiko to Kouga and caught Kagome before she fell. "That's it. No. You finish feeding him here, then Aiko. We'll leave as soon as they're done eating."  
  
"It's okay Kagome, you feed them, then we'll go." Kouga said, covering his surprise at Inuyasha's trust in him. He wouldn't have believed that Inuyasha was capable of trusting him with one of his children. The gesture, however unexpected or unintentional, made him smile.  
  
After Kagome finished feeding the babies, Inuyasha handed Kiyoshi to Shippou, Aiko to Kouga, and carried Kagome on his back. They trekked their way through the cave and eventually made it to Kouga's den. Inuyasha set Kagome down and sniffed the air.  
  
"You can sleep over there Kagome." Kouga pointed to his sleeping area over in the corner.  
  
"Thanks Kouga. We really appreciate this." Kagome smiled and walked over to the corner. She laid out the blanket over the straw, then she laid her babies out on top of the blanket. Kagome settled down next to them and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well? Well? Did you like it??? Hope so. Whatcha think of me adding in Kouga to the mix? ^_^ Don't worry, there will be conflict between Inuyasha and Kouga (it wouldn't be right if there wasn't) R/R Please. ~_~ 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kouga led Inuyasha and Shippou to the other side of the cave. Keeping his voice low, he asked, "What the hell were you doing traveling in the middle of a blizzard with a sick Kagome and two newborns?"  
  
"We were on our way to see you, actually. The babies were born only a short time ago, but we ran out of food and Kagome got sick. I knew they would be safe if I brought them here." Inuyasha sighed. "I didn't even know she was going to have the babies until I carried her into the cave we've been staying in."  
  
"But that doesn't tell me WHY you were traveling in the first place."  
  
Inuyasha scowled at Kouga. "Like it's any of your business you damned wolf. But if you must know, I was following Kagome to make sure she was alright. She was on her way to see Miroku and Sango, and you, too, Shippou, when she started her labor pains."  
  
Shippou jumped up. "When the weather clears a little, I'll go get Miroku and Sango. They're in a village near here. Boy, will they be happy to see Kagome!"  
  
Four days later, Shippou was guiding Miroku and Sango up the mountain. Miroku and Sango had been happy to hear that Kagome had returned, and left for Kouga's place as soon as they had heard.  
  
About three quarters of the way there, Shippou covered his ears, as though he could hear something awful. Sango asked what was the matter, but Shippou just shook his head. Ten minutes later, Sango and Miroku could hear a very angry Inuyasha screaming at someone about vegetables. Vegetables?  
  
"I said carrots and potatoes! Don't you stupid wolves know ANYTHING about foods other than meat?! You brought back a damn rabbit! I wanted carrots!"  
  
"But rabbits eat carrots-"  
  
"IT'S NOT THE SAME THING, YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"We have some vegetables, if you want, Inuyasha." Miroku said, holding up a bag.  
  
Inuyasha stopped his tirade, rushed over and grabbed the sack of veggies. He walked over to the stew pot and dumped all the produce in.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha? Shouldn't you have cut those up first?" Sango looked into the boiling pot, and turned slightly green.  
  
"By the way, why do you need the vegetables anyway?" Miroku said. Seeing Sango's reaction, he stayed as far away from the pot as he could.  
  
"Kagome needs other things in her diet other than meat, but these dumb animals don't seem to understand that." Inuyasha scowled at the wolves one last time before dishing up a bowl of the foul-smelling stew.  
  
"You've never been concerned about her diet before. What's changed? You trying to make up for foolishly sending her away?"  
  
"Not quite, monk."  
  
Inuyasha led them into the cave where Kagome was. She and Kouga were making light conversation when they all entered. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and handed her the stew.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, still not noticing Shippou's return with Miroku and Sango. She took a small sip of the broth and nearly choked. Coughing, she set the bowl down. "I'm not very hungry right now, but thank you, anyway."  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango, who rolled her eyes. Miroku was in agreement. Inuyasha never could cook.  
  
At that moment a loud screech resounded through the cave. Everyone cringed.  
  
"Good heavens, what on earth was that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! You're here! I'm so happy to see you two!" Kagome smiled brightly at her two friends.  
  
Inuyasha, who ignored Miroku's question, went over to the little blind that was blocking his children from view and bent to pick up Kiyoshi. He carried him over to Kagome, who bared her breast and let Kiyoshi suckle.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened at the sight of Kagome's breast. He was unable to tear his gaze away, until Sango, Inuyasha and Shippou all slapped the back of his head. Clearing his throat, he smiled at Kagome. "Congratulations, Kagome! What's his name?"  
  
"His name is Kiyoshi. And-" But before Kagome could finish he sentence, a soft wail floated through the air. Inuyasha bent behind the screen and picked up his daughter. "And this is Aiko."  
  
"Twins? Wow, you had a litter!" Miroku grinned at Inuyasha. "Congratulations to you, too." He walked over to Inuyasha and touched the little girls white hair. He brushed aside her bangs and blinked in surprise. Aiko had a small crescent moon on her forehead. A wicked grin crossed Miroku's lips. "She looks like her uncle." Miroku glanced up at Inuyasha and instantly regretted saying that. He knew that if Kagome weren't there, Inuyasha would have turned him into pulp.  
  
Kagome giggled. "I think the crescent is a beauty mark. I mean, look at Sesshoumaru. He's absolutely gorgeous!" Kagome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha.  
  
Kiyoshi, who was apparently finished eating, nipped Kagome. "Ouch!" Inuyasha, walked over to Kagome and switched babies. "Serves you right, for that comment about my brother."  
  
"I'd like to see how you like being bit every time he eats." Kagome rubbed herself before covering that breast and switching so Aiko could eat. Miroku was very careful to keep his eyes up.  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome an sat down next to her. "It's been so long. And so much has happened. We need to catch up." She looked over at the males in the room. "Alright, it's girl talk time. Everybody out."  
  
As all of the men filed out, Kagome raised her voice. "You are NOT taking Kiyoshi outside!"  
  
"He's part demon, Kagome. He can take a little cold. Besides he's male, and I thought it was time for girl talk." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome.  
  
"He's not even a month old, Inuyasha!"  
  
"He's coming out with me."  
  
Kagome would have sat him, but since he had Kiyoshi... "Fine, but if he gets a cold nose-"  
  
"It means he's healthy."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and they both rolled their eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, bad joke. LoL But I liked it! ^_^ What did you think? Please, please tell! I'm dying to know what you think! R/R Please. ~_~ 


	6. Part 6 The End

Title: My Mate  
  
Author: Christy  
  
Email: sweet_little_inuyasha@yahoo.com  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Part 6  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome. "It's so good to see you, Kagome. I really didn't think that I would ever see you again, after the way you left. I see why you came back, though. Although, in my opinion, you had every right not to come back and tell Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome sighed. "It's alright, Sango. Inuyasha is being a good father, even if he was a poor choice for a mate. Besides, I haven't decided if I'm going to stay or not. I don't want to push myself on Inuyasha, not after he told me that he didn't want me. I know the babies would be better off here, being that in my time, people don't even believe in demons, but I won't just leave my children here, either." Kagome finished nursing Aiko and laid her down on the blanket next to her. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Sango, but I'll worry about it when I get to Keade's village."  
  
"I think that you should stay. It's selfish for me to say that, but I've missed you. Kohaku, Miroku, and I are all moving to Keade's village, so you won't be alone if you decide to stay. Kohaku is already on his way to Keade's village so that he can make preparations for our new home." Sango smiled. "You don't even have to see Inuyasha if you don't want."  
  
Kagome stared at Sango. "Uh, when did you and Miroku hook up?"  
  
Sango blushed slightly, but smiled at her friend. "After you left, Miroku decided to come with Kohaku and me back to our village to help fix it up. He was in no hurry to go anywhere in particular, now that Naraku's dead, and that curse of his is gone, too. He had been acting rather strange all the way there; keeping his hands to himself, no lewd comments, no hidden meanings in anything he said. I was worried he'd gotten sick, but then when we reached my village, he asked me to bare his child.  
  
"That was the first time he had ever asked me that. To tell you the truth, I was so stunned that I couldn't even answer. When I asked him why, he told me that he simply wanted me. That he cared for me and loved me, but if I didn't want him, all he wanted was to be near me. You have no idea how happy that made me. Despite the fact that he hits on anything in a skirt, I love him, too. I told him that I would bare his children, but only if he married me." Sango chuckled. "He told me that that was the only way he wanted it. So we're going to get married as soon as we get to Keade's."  
  
"Oh, Sango! I'm so happy for you! I always thought you and Miroku would make a cute couple!" Kagome hugged her friend close.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked at his son in the crisp winter sun. How he hated that Kagome didn't want him to spend time with his children. She was not going to take them with her if she decided to go back to that hellish time she came from. They belonged here, with him.  
  
"Inuyasha? You look like you swallowed some of your stew. What's wrong?" Miroku asked, and instantly regretted it as soon as Inuyasha looked back at him with a glare.  
  
"Miroku, how would you feel if your mate was planning to take your children away from you? She doesn't want to stay here, with me, and she doesn't want our children to be with me. I will not allow her to take my children away from me." His scowl deepened at the thought of the impending fight with Kagome.  
  
"I don't blame her for not wanting to stay with a mutt like you. But I don't want her to go away either, so I offered her and her cubs a home here, with me." Kouga grinned at Inuyasha. "I think she might agree."  
  
"They're pups, and over my dead body." Inuyasha scowled at Kouga and took a step forward.  
  
"What, are you planning on fighting me, mutt? Holding your son? Not very father like."  
  
To avoid a very bloody fight, Miroku stepped between them. "Kagome's not going to make that decision for a while yet, so there's no point in fighting about it now."  
  
At that moment, Sango came out. She walked over to Inuyasha, glared at him, plucked Kiyoshi out of his arms, and moved back into the cave. Inuyasha blinked.   
  
"What the hell was that about?" He looked at Miroku.  
  
Miroku smirked. "I think that was Kagome's way of saying it was time for Kiyoshi to come in."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she saw the huts in the distance. They were finally back at Keade's village. Good grief, had it taken a long time to get there. Traveling with infants had made them add at least two days on to the trip. Finally, Miroku had made a makeshift sled so she could sit and nurse the babies while they dragged her along.  
  
Inuyasha guided them to Keade's hut and knocked on the door. Kohaku answered the door. He broke into a big grin and stepped back to let them all in. Where have you guy's been? You took forever to get here."  
  
"We have a couple of new members that are a little high maintenance." Sango hugged her little brother. "Where's Keade?"  
  
Over here, Sango. Oh, Kagome! Bring that beautiful baby here." Keade smiled.  
  
Kagome walked over and sat down. "Which one would you like to hold?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Two? Oh, my. You've been blessed. Congratulations." Keade smiled at her and took Kiyoshi. "They are both beautiful, Kagome. Congratulations to you, too, Inuyasha." She smiled down at the beautiful little boy when he made the most horrendous cry. "Oh, my. What did I do?"  
  
"Kagome reached over and grinned. "Oh, nothing. That's his 'I'm hungry; feed me now!' cry. Nothing to be concerned with." She took Kiyoshi and started to feed him.  
  
Keade looked over at Miroku and Sango. "Kohaku told me the good news. I guess I should congratulate you, too."  
  
"Thank you, Keade." Miroku grinned and put an arm around Sango. "Forgive us, but we would like to look around the village for a good place to build. If you'll excuse us." With that, Miroku and Sango headed out the door.  
  
"I'd like to go out, too. I want to play with Shippou." Kohaku and Shippou looked at Keade. "Is that all right?"  
  
"Of course. But don't stay out too late, or your sister will skin you alive."  
  
On that note, both the boy and the kitsune ran out the door. Keade looked at Inuyasha and Kagome and noticed that there was quite a bit of tension between the two. "I think I should go and visit that sick child down the road. I'll be back a little later, you two. Make yourself at home."  
  
When Keade shut the door, a heavy silence settle in the room. Inuyasha avoided even looking at Kagome as he walked with Aiko. When Kiyoshi had finished eating, he passed Aiko without a word.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you please tell me what's bothering you. I'm tired of the silent treatment you've been giving me. I might not be here for much longer and I-"  
  
"You are NOT leaving! Scratch that, you can leave if you want, but my children are staying here." Inuyasha scowled at her. "Don't you dare try and take them away from me."  
  
Kagome just stared. "You want our babies, but not me. Is that it? Well forget that, Inuyasha! They are my children. You just happened to be that one there when they were conceived. That's all you are to them! Got that!"  
  
Inuyasha winced at the hidden barb behind that. She was still mad about him sending her away. Of course, she had every right to be. But that didn't mean she had to take the babies away from him. "That was for your own good. I knew that you wouldn't see it that way, but you deserve better than me. You still do, but Kiyoshi and Aiko are mine, too, and they deserve a father. They deserve to have people that understand them and help them to understand themselves. You won't be able to do that. Only I can. Hate me if you want, Kagome, but don't punish them for what I did to you before I even knew about them." He lowered his head so that his bangs hid his eyes. "I still love you, you know. . ."  
  
Kagome sighed. Of course. She should have known. He always did what was best for her. She should have understood that. He told her that he loved her. She should have known that he would let his blood get in the way. "Inuyasha. . . I'm going to stay. Nothing you say or do will change my mind. So you can say whatever you want, but I'm staying." She held up her hand to silence Inuyasha and he opened his mouth. "Not a word. They are my children, too, and I'm going to do what right for them. They deserve a mother, too."  
  
There was a long silence. Inuyasha finally sighed. "Kagome, please be my mate. I know I don't deserve you, and I said some horrible things, but I truly love you, and our pups. I want us to be a family. You are the only home that I've known. I don't want be alone anymore."  
  
". . .Yes."  
  
Inuyasha's head shot up. "What? Yes? Really? Just like that?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yes, Inuyasha. I want you as my mate. But if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I'll sit you so hard, you'll wish you were never born, got it?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. He walked over to his beautiful lover, and kissed her to seal her promise to take him back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Outside the door, Keade, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kohaku were listening to what was being said inside. Miroku grinned at Sango, who returned the smile. It looked like their friends were where they were supposed to be. Miroku leaned in to Sango's ear and nibbled on it. "Want to practice on making a litter of our own?" He grunted as her elbow met his stomach. "Guess not. . ."  
  
Sango turned and grinned at him. "We can practice later. Right now, I think we should interrupt Kagome and Inuyasha, before they forget they have children in the room."  
  
Miroku chuckled. Yes, he supposed she was right. But he would remind Sango of her words of "practicing later".   
  
~*~*~  
  
That's the End! ^_^ Yay!!!! LoL What did you think??? Did I leave it hanging? Good! Cuz this is only the first story in a series of three. More adventures to come, and when I say adventures, I mean LOTS of action! (in the sense that you can die, not in the bedroom, you hentais!) Tell me what you think? Should I go on, or should I shoot this puppy in the head and let it die? R/R I really value your opinions. ^_^ Happy Reading! ~_~ 


End file.
